Hmmmm. . . . This is my first, don’t judge. PJO fanfiction.
'Jason, at first, didn’t know what to think of Percy. ' Sure, everyone at Camp Half-blood was all about the guy. Sure, he was praetor of the twelfth legion. But to Jason, that didn’t mean anything. Percy seemed pretty nice, offering to give up the position of praetor, which, by the way, was so un-Roman. When Leo attacked Camp Jupiter, Percy was furious. Jason and Piper were walking along, him giving Piper information about everything, while Percy was with. . . What’s their names? Franky? Hazelnut? No, Frank and Hazel. Suddenly, Jason heard a loud bang ''and heard people scream. He looked at Piper. “What was that?” She didn’t respond. Her eyes were fixed on something in the distance. . . Jason followed her gaze, and looked at the Argo II. As a another loud noise and a flash of light came from above, he realized it was the Argo II that was firing. ''But that isn’t possible! ''Jason thought, ''Leo would never shoot the ballista at the camp. But Octavian would. . . Jason took off, sprinting down the streets with Piper trailing close behind him, dodging the panicking bystanders. He saw Percy in the mass of the crowd, standing on a table. He yelled, “Romans! Silence!” It seemed to have an effect on them, Jason realized, because they shut up really quick. “You,” he pointed at Jason, “have some explaining to do. The rest of you, take shelter. Stay out of this area. Now go!” Percy ran off with Hazel and Frank, Jason and Piper following close behind. Jason saw where he was heading: Octavian, who was currently off the ladder, shouting, “Don’t listen to your so-called praetor! It’s his fault that this camp got attacked in the first place! Their boy Leo has fired upon this camp!” Silence followed his words. Leo wouldn’t attack, would he? Jason wondered. But he knew the truth: Leo had fired on the camp. The Romans stared at the five in the clearing, then started yelling and throwing anything they could at them. “Romans, please!” Jason cried. “I’m on your side! I’m one of you!” His yelling did no good. Percy had stopped trying to control them. He was standing in a fountain, Frank and Hazel by his side, shooting the Romans with angry blasts of water. Jason stepped in front of Piper protectively. Somebody threw a brick at them, and he took it for Piper. The next thing Jason knew, he was unconscious. 'Piper Point of View, sickbay ' Piper was standing next to Jason, who was sickly pale and looked like he could have been laying in his death bed. Percy was hovering by her side, trying to help. “This is all Hera’s fault,” he said at one point. Piper just nodded in agreement. “Percy, get the nectar.” “Alright,” he replied, rummaging for some in a crate labeled FOR EMERGENCY USE ONLY. A moment later, Piper had a flask of nectar in her hand, pouring a little on Jason’s head. He suddenly sat up and started asking questions, a look in his eyes as if he didn’t know where he really was. “Where are we? Where are the Romans? Where—” “Woah there, calm down,” Percy interrupted. “You were hit in the head by a brick. Your in sickbay, and the Romans are gone.” He said the last part sadly. Piper realized that the Romans had been like a second family to him, and he was probably upset that most of his friends had turned on him. Piper moved to push Jason down, but before she could, his eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted. Percy ran to the door. “Annabeth, we need your help!” Today was going to be a long day.